


notecards

by angelheartbeat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Morality | Patton Sanders, First Kiss, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, ao3 doesnt hav the tags i need 2 express dat, bro idk its jus logan makin notes on how to confess n immediately forgettin em, fluff an snark an roman throwin popcorn in2 his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Logan frequently takes notes of anything he deems important or wants to remember. Confessing his - ugh - feelings towards Roman likely falls under that category.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 101





	notecards

**Author's Note:**

> shit bro i forgot how annoying writing summaries is
> 
> anyway i wrote dis at like 1am its extremely self indulgent im a logan stan and i like writing nervous first confessions ok ok

_"Roman."_

Logan frowns down at his notecards. Perhaps that was too harsh of a beginning?

_"Hello there, Roman."_

No, that makes him sound like a Disney villain. Which Roman would undoubtedly lap up, but from everything he's seen and read it's not exactly the atmosphere one wants in a confession.

_"Hi, Roman. How are you?"_

Too suspicious. Also, could set Roman off on a tangent about whatever's on his mind, which would usually be the opposite of a problem, but Logan didn't really want the conversation veering in a direction he couldn't control.

_"Roman, hello."_

Why was this so hard?

Logan had been at it for longer than he'd care to admit now, writing and rewriting his notecards so often that he'd gone through an alarming amount of his index card reserves. Theoretically, a confession of romantic intent was the simplest thing one could do. One must simply state their intentions (a romantic coupling), their reasoning behind said intentions (presumably a romantic or sexual attraction), and a hope for the feelings to be reciprocated. But there was the issue. Feelings.

He's hardly shy about the fact that feelings are the bane of his goddamn life, and god if that doesn't apply to the troublesome fluttering he'd start feeling every time Roman opened his stupid mouth. Some cursory Googling and one embarrassing conversation with Patton had unveiled the fact that "troublesome fluttering" apparently translated to "a big fat gay crush".

_"Roman, I must speak with you about something."_

Hm. Maybe that was it. Straight to the point, precisely how he should be. 

_"Recently, I have been experiencing unprecedented changes in my emotional response to your presence."_

Logan wrinkles his nose. It's accurate, but would Roman appreciate such candor? More specifically, would Roman appreciate language that wasn't flowery and romantic?

Well. If Roman were to reciprocate (Logan's stomach definitely does not twist at the thought of him not reciprocating) then surely he must at least accept more... blunt language. "Flowery" and "romantic" weren't words many people would use to describe Logan. 

He shakes his head and moves on. He's running out of notecards.

_"I believe I am experiencing romantic feelings towards you."_

The idea of saying it out loud, to Roman's cocky grin, brings back the troublesome fluttering, except this time it feels bad. Maybe he understands why Virgil is the way he is now. Living with such... nausea cannot possibly be enjoyable.

_"If you do not reciprocate, that is fine-"_

It's not.

_"and I will not be upset."_

Yes he will.

_"I just felt it important to be honest with you, as I know you dislike it when information is kept from you. I can leave now, if you would like."_

Logan scratches out the last bit. It sounds a little pathetic.

_"Thank you for listening."_

Jesus, its not a TED talk.

_"I love you."_

Not doing that.

_"I hope that is okay."_

Hm. Yes, that sounds decent. Not too pathetic, not too formal, not too... whatever saying "I love you" is. 

Logan sits back and sighs. He reads the notecards in front of him. He reads them again. Something akin to dread fills his stomach, and he swallows it down with all the strength he can muster. Really, if this is how Virgil feels every time Roman pushes Thomas to flirt, then Logan suddenly feels a whole lot guiltier for being so dismissive of the feelings. Perhaps he owes Virgil another gift card.

In any case, the logical next step is to gather his cards and his dignity and try to find Roman. And so, of course, he does just that.

Roman is sprawled across the sofa in the mindscape common room, tossing popcorn haphazardly into his mouth. Based on the amount of popcorn surrounding him, he hasn't been very successful at aiming. Patton is sat at the dining table doing one of the adult's colouring books Roman got him for last year's secret Santa, but after one look at Logan's expression and the notes clutched in his hands, Patton's eyes twinkle and he slinks away without needing any prompting. Logan is thankful for small mercies.

"Roman," he begins, his voice a lot less confident than it had been when he'd rehearsed this in his head five minutes earlier. Roman holds up a finger.

"One sec, Specs." He throws a piece of popcorn in the air. It misses his mouth. "Hang on."

Logan watches him throw three pieces into the air, and miss catching all of them. That troublesome fluttering is back and stronger than ever, especially as Roman finally manages to catch one in his mouth and throws his arms up in victory, grin wide as anything. 

"Alright, Spengler, you got my attention. What's up?"

Okay, this is really moving away from his plan, but he can't ignore it. "Did you just reference Oswald Spengler?"

"What? I have no clue who that is. I'm calling you the nerd from Ghostbusters."

Logan chooses not to mention that really, all of the Ghostbusters characters are nerds, because he'd never hear the end of it. He also chooses not to mention that, if Roman knows the name of the characters, he must have at least somewhat enjoyed that specific movie night, despite his protests and insistence that he did not. 

"I must speak with you about something," he continues, soldiering on even though his voice is faltering. Roman's eyebrows knit together. He pats the seat next to him. Logan takes it.

"Everything good?"

"Yes. Yes, perfectly. Well. I just, uh- you see, I, um-"

Shit, he'd had this so perfectly planned out a few minutes ago. Stumbling over his words isn't like him. This whole situation isn't very Logan, when he thinks about it, and he thumbs the edge of the cards nervously. Roman blinks at him.

"You alright, teach?"

Logan tears his gaze away from his notes and looks fully at Roman, which was a bad idea. The fluttering grows exponentially until its less of a fluttering and more of a hammering, beating on the inside of his ribcage with glee, and he knows that that's ridiculous, emotions cannot affect him physically, and yet his mouth is so dry and his face is so hot. Roman's eyes flicker across him with growing concern.

"Logan, are you-"

"I think I'm in love with you."

His voice wavers, and ultimately cracks, and he sounds so feeble and so.... _affectionate_ that he hardly sounds like himself at all.

And then Roman laughs, and holy shit this must be what heartbreak feels like.

"My apologies," he says hurriedly, shoving the notecards into his pocket and standing up fast enough to disorient himself. "I had, ah, hoped, I suppose, that you might reciprocate, but if you don't think that you feel the same-"

He feels a hand wrap around his arm, and turns to see Roman gazing at him with the eyes he usually reserves for a good screenplay or Manny Jacinto. 

"Logan," he says softly. "I don't _think_ I feel the same way."

Oh.

"I _know_ I feel the same way."

_Oh_. He's making fun of him.

But, frankly, Roman could make fun of him all he liked as long as he kept looking at him like that. As long as he kept standing up slowly, and drawing Logan closer to him, and having that smile spread across his cheeks, and _then Logan processes what he actually just said and holy fucking shit._

"You have romantic feelings for me?" he asks incredulously, although with the way Roman's arms are wrapping around him he really didn't need to. Roman seems to share that sentiment with the way he rolls his eyes.

"This isn't quite the fanfare I wanted when I told you," he complains, but there's no bite to it. It's gentle. Teasing. "But it'll have to do, I suppose."

"Glad I'm such a letdown," Logan snarks back, absolved of the nervous tingling he'd felt previously. Roman chuckles.

"You could never let me down," he says, breathless and sincere and loving. Then he frowns, and pulls back from where their faces had been inching closer together. "Wait. Did you make notecards? Just to confess to me?"

Logan flushes. "I may have... attempted to collect my thoughts."

There's a pause as Roman looks at him. The thing about Roman is that his emotions are usually plainly written across his face, in big bold red marker. The thing about Logan is that he cannot read them. So he's having some trouble identifying what's on Roman's face right now. If he had to guess, he'd say somewhere between incredibly amused, shocked, and deeply in love. Surprisingly, he'd be bang on the money.

"Can I kiss you?" Roman asks, and Logan doesn't know if its related to the notecards or not.

"I think that would be acceptable," he teases, unable to hide the smile on his own face. The troublesome fluttering isn't really troublesome anymore so much as it is a bonus, support for the sudden rush of chemicals, of feelings that shoots through him as Roman tugs him closer and presses their lips together. Oh, Newton. Maybe he suddenly understands why Roman is always so insistent for Thomas to find a partner. This is... incredible. He feels _dizzy_.

And then Roman pulls him backwards so they collapse onto the sofa together, and he _feels_ too much to possibly name.

**Author's Note:**

> comment or ill fill ur car w bees
> 
> im on tumblr! find me under the url thoriffix i dont write fics on there but i do art n make hot takes its pretty cool


End file.
